It's Better To Have Loved and be Crazy than be Inv
by invader zims victim
Summary: this is basicly a fan fic about my fav show with my fav Charater DIBBY and I have put some of my friends in it and a girly friend for my Dib ENJOY 0 o
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning**

"Goodbye Dib-stink" says Zim as he walks past poor Dib as he is in some what of a detention because of an incident that happened between them earlier on that

school day but that's another story for another day on with this one. As Dib was getting ready to go home he glanced outside to find his old childhood friend. "Oh my

gosh Korkey is that you?!" said Dib while running out of the Skool totally out of breath. Korkey turned around astonished to hear a familiar voice in such an unfamiliar

place; well it is now to her she hasn't seen it in years. "Dibs is that you?" she said in a playful voice back at him since he was on the ground gasping for air. "Oh my

gosh Korkey I haven't seen you in years what are you doing back here?" Dib said, "oh my parents left me here to live here while they went somewhere and they ain't

coming back for me sad sad tale yes I know"said Korkey. "Well you know you can come stay with me if you need" Dib said with confidence that she would say yes but

he got a shocking surprise. "I'm just kidding but thanks for the offer now I know if anything happens I can come to you for help, hey do you know who Miss Bitters is

she's my new teacher here?" "Yes I know her she's my teacher wow we're in the same class cool!" said Dib with much enthusiasm. "Oh coolio!" said Korkey. Dib was

wondering what that meant when Korkey saw his expression and said " it's my word because everyone else is using cool so yea I'll be using it a lot "she said with a

smile that to Dib is unforgettable with her long brown hair parted to the right covering her entire right eye. He was CRUSHING he thought to himself for awhile till

Korkey says "hey dude my eyes are up here" Dib woke up from his daze to realize he was going to be late for dinner he asked Korkey did she want to come and she

said SURE! As they walked along Korkey was asking what all had changed while she was gone. He told her everything that there was to tell except the fact that

everyone still thinks he's crazy and that there's an alien in their class, he didn't want her of all people to think he's crazy cause he loved her and wanted to protect

her from anything that may happen he didn't want her to be scared of her. They finally reached the Membrane residents to find that Zim was there. "ZIM what are

you doing here?" Dib said "shielding" Korkey with his arms spread out, Zim, staring says "well you invited me over here for dinner something about you wanted me to

do something" then he noticed Korkey " who is that Dib-smell?" "She's my old friend way before I met you" said Dib still scared of what Zim might do to hurt Korkey.

Korkey, thinking he looked strange, just walked up to Zim and said "Hi I'm Korkey and you are……. ", waiting for a response. Zim was speechless she was the most

beautiful human he had ever seen, aside from Gaz (which he has not told anyone about) he was just staring then he thought *this is a human I can not fall for her

must fight* "*ahem* I am Zim a normal human worm-baby!" Korkey giggled "why is your skin green and why don't you have ears?" oh my dear Korkey it's a skin

condition yes it is a tragedy but I've learned to live with it" he said as he saw Dib staring at him as though he was going to pounce on him and kill him. Zim moved in

closer on Korkey and Dib ran to cover her (she was turned around so she didn't see them). Dib told Zim to go into the living room with him for a moment, that's when

Gaz came in and met Korkey, but back to the boys. Dib threw Zim on the couch and told him not to touch his Korkey, Zim being the way he is said " no I don't want to

hurt her I have this feeling inside of me that I cant explain I think its what you humans call love" Dib hopped up and said "WHAT NO YOU CANT BECAUSE I DO I LOVE

HER SO MUCH WHY WOULD SHE LIKE YOU ANY WAY!!!!!!" "well lets let her decide who she wants as her love pig to be Dib-smell but I already know it will be me with

my devilishly handsome looks" yea right you look weird why would she choose you I've known her longer and I know more about her than you ever will so just back

off we can still be friends ok dude" Dib said as he walked away. Zim thought for a moment then said "when were we ever friends?"


	2. Chapter 2

The long nights and days

That dinner seemed to go on forever to Dib and Zim but all they could do was stare at each other thinking what one another's next move would be towards

Korkey would be then dinner was ready and Dib had to help set out the plates when he set Zim's down Zim stared long and hard at it then he thought he knew what

it was, he screamed "OH MY GOSH WORMS FROM THE PLANET ERGON AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!AND THEIR BLEEDING THEIR GUTS OUT!!!!!!!!!! "No Zim" said

Korkey getting next to him to comfort him, "its called spaghetti you must not have ever eaten it have you?" Dib thinking to himself *no don't give him sympathy it's

exactly what he wants*. Zim said with a sad chibi face "no I haven't sorry for the scare", he said knowing Dib feels defeated. Poor Dib knew that she could never love

a crazy big-headed weirdo, he was heartbroken but then she returned to her seat right next to Dib she sat down turned to him and gave him a big smile and said

"Hiya Dibs". He was relieved that she did that because he got a spark of hope that she just might like him and he was still determined to protect her from what the

world has to bring that is bad. Well when dinner was over and Zim and Korkey went home Dib went to the living room and sat on the couch feeling accomplished then

Gaz walks in and says "you like her don't you Dib?" "No Gaz its much more I love her I love her so much I didn't want her to go home". "Why don't you tell you never

know how she feels until you do" "maybe I should…… wait how would you know? Gaz?" she was silent then she said "never mind Dib just tell her" "ok I will (one

day)". Well after Zim got home he had to sit and think the wondrous Gaz or the new Korkey. He couldn't choose so he decided to work on it later after the scary

monkey went off. GIR walked in and ran all the way to the couch jumped on it and fell asleep right next to Zim. Then Zim had a brilliant idea to steal Korkey from Dib

but how? Back at Dibs house he was getting ready to go to bed when the doorbell rang he wondered who would be here this late he went to the door and opened it

to an arm load of Korkey. She was in tears, he comforted her with a hug and asked "Korks what's the matter" she said "when I got home my house was on fire and

my parents and all that I owned was in it and you …… you ……" and there in his arms she had fallen asleep because of the tension that she had endured. He was

starting to cry for her and was wondering what she was going to say. "hmmmm what could she have said you and your big head kept me from saving them you smell

bad you have cold hands what WHAT! I need to stop talking to myself." He took her to his room and let her sleep on his bed and he watched her sleep for about an

hour then he was tired. He had decided to sleep on the floor but before he could he got a message from the Swollen Eyeball Network from a strange new agent.

"Agent Butterfly Bat?" he said to himself he noted the message was sent at 6:00pm. That's when he got out of school and when he saw Korkey. "but did she have a computer?" He read the message,

Butterfly Bat: hello agent Moth Man I heard that you have an alien problem where I moved to yesterday really weird huh? But anyway I hope I can find you and help you out! Laters!^-^

"It was Korkey! She to believes in aliens and paranormal stuff. Wow now I know know I love her" he went over to her and lovingly said goodnight and kissed her on the forehead then her cheek. He was going to kiss her lips but he thought *for a later date*. Then she said in her sleep "saved me" he heard it and was wondering *why would she say . . . . . . . *GASP* I saved her*. With that thought in mind he went to sleep proud of himself and he, for once in his life felt loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Smiles Everyone

The next morning Dib woke up to a sight that he wasn't expecting. Korkey had fallen off of his bed and on the floor with him. So he got up and put her back into his bed

and wiped away what tears she had left streaming down her face last night. He didn't want to wake her because he remembered the last time he woke her up a few

years ago she didn't mean to but she smacked him around for 5 minutes then realized what she was doing. So he went down stairs for breakfast and told his dad and

Gaz everything and his dad agreed in letting her stay there with them just as long as Dib doesn't try anything with her. Dib went on to school and met Zim at the front

door. Zim had GIR there with him. Dib just walked on knowing Korkey was safe at home. When Dib went in to the school GIR had said "what's wrong with his head did

someone put waffles in it?" Zim said "no GIR his head is just big because he tells lies. Every lie you tell your head swells 2 inches." GIR was astonished and said "I'm

sorry master I'm the one that used your Making Stuff room as a giant cow ranch! And I blamed it on the gnomes!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!" Zim could only look at GIR with

rage building up inside of him. He gave up and went into class. There he saw Dib smiling and early.*Very suspicious* he thought then he took his seat and GIR was

outside the window waving at him. "Why did I bring him with me today?!". Then the door opens and to Dib's surprise it was Korkey trying to put on a happy face for

school and it was quite convincing to everyone. Ms. Bitters was also surprised to find that she had to put up with another child. She placed Korkey in the seat right

behind Dib (which to him was the best thing ever to happen). As ms. Bitters went on with her lessons Dib was finding that he may be a little over protective of Korkey

and maybe he should lay off a little bit. "Hey Korks", he said trying to make her feel better by striking up a conversation. "You see that guy over there, you know Zim,

well I believe that he's an alien I mean look at him green skin no ears weird teeth he just has to be". Korkey looked up with a smile on her face and said "nice I now

know I'm not alone in believing in aliens". Zim looked over trying to guess at what they were talking about he knew that it had to be some thing about him. When the

bell rang for lunch everyone got up to go to the cafeteria except Zim he went to the restroom to plot with GIR what his plan was for stealing Korkey away from Dib.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting new Buds

"Korkey i want you to meet some of my friends" said Dib as he walked to the table that he normally sits at, and where his friends had awaited his arrival. Chelsey

jumped up when she saw him and said "HA HA! you guys owe me I told you that he would get a girl and that she would be pretty!!!". Dib, blushing, sat down and

introduced his friends. "OK you guys this is Korkey"Dib had said in hopes they wouldn't embarrass him. "Hey Korkey I'm Chelsey, that's Alex, he's our techy did you

know he's writing a book, that's Meg, or Nny we like to call her, that's Bailey, he's so hyper he has acquired the name squirrel, that's Ty he's our cool guy, that's Will he's

my boo=3, that's Aaron he's the one that always gets along with everyone I mean every group has one right, and that's Jimmie well he as you can see is our Fro man."

. "OK Chelsey let us say some stuff about ourselves please" said Alex trying to let everyone get a chance. "hey I'm Alex and yes what she said was true and also tis a

pleasure to meet you miss Korkey"."Since when'd you go all mid-evil on us Alex?" said Meg, "It's called proper edicet" said Alex with his Smart voice. "OK OK OK

anyway my names Meg and well must i use proper edible too or is I cool?", All Alex could do was stare at what he had done, he just shook his head in

disapiontment."Hey I'm Ty and I think that your hot", shocked Korkey Said "uhhhh.........thanks?", Dib was shocked also but he knew he was playing around or at

least he hoped so. Bailey hopped up on the table, looked Korkey in the eyes, then said "hi I'm Bailey got any gum?" "ummmm... no" she said with a smile on her face,

Dib could tell she was starting to feel somewhat better."Hey I'm Will and it's quite nice to meet you don't feel like you stick out cause we're the weirdest this school

has you'll get used to us."."Aww thanks" She had said when she saw Aaron turn and say " hello my names Aaron and I hope that you have a fun time in Ms. bitters

class Cause we are all in there with you." "Then last but not least I'm Jimmie and I can be your best friend or your worst enemy." "OK hopefully I'm your friend" She

said playfully. Dib could tell that she was happier that she has friends now in this world that she knows that she can come to anytime she needs.


	5. Chapter 5

Behind the Stalls

Zim was in the stall that he called his "public base and facilities" in which he can work. GIR as always was not really paying attention to anything Zim had said or was saying. "GIR!!! Have you been listening?!"" What?" he said clueless, "Never mind *sigh* Ok what we'll do is sneak out around 11:00 tonight and use our top secret weapon!" "what secret weapon master?" asked GIR with this cute face and totally out of it. Later in the class Zim kept staring at the group of kids that were all talking nonstop (except to breath) and yes you guessed it, it's the pointy hair group (don't ask) and they do this all the time when group work is approved by Ms. Bitters. Wells anyways they were talking about how to build a Rubik's Cube out of used cans for a eco-friendly project. "I think that we should use like all the soda can colors that are out there" said Meg while Zim was listening for "useful information", and he got in on a pretty private conversation. "So yeah I think that you 2 should totally"..... MLAAAAAAAAA! Zim jumped up when he heard this wondering what it could be and then he saw. It was Chelsey, and she was curious of what that device was," hey dude what's this thingy?" "Uhhhh..... a earring?" he said in hopes that she was an idiot "Uhhhh looks to me more like an alien spying device used to listen in to conversations with" "come now Chib that's silly you know that aliens aren't really real until they do further studies" said Alex as he pulled her away. "hmmmm.... I'll ask Dib he knows a lot about this stuff", she said as she ran to Dib but on the way she tripped and when she got back up the bell rang to go home. "DAG NERBIT!!" she ran home so she could get on the Swollen Eyeball Network knowing Dib is mostly always on it waiting on someone to send him a message.  
Agent Blue Ghost Signing on:  
Blue Ghost: Moth man its me I need your help!!

Moth Man: yes that's what im here for chels

Blue Ghost: Ok you know Zim, well yea i think that he's an alien like you always say sorry i never listened i know you were telling the truth now

Moth Man: calm down its Ok i know I know Ok meet me and Korkey at my house in 30minuets

Blue Ghost: wait Korkey's over there too.... cool I want to get to know her better Ok be there in a few.


	6. Chapter 6

The group of paranormal

At Dib's house they had gathered together "thank God it's a Friday no school tomorrow" said Chelsey as she called Meg and Alex letting them know where to come because they think that aliens "kinda" exist and it is a gathering of the Paranormal (duh). Knowing that Korkey was a little shy and was still sad that her parents had RECENTLY died Dib said, " you know she's really funny once you get to know her better and I grantee that she will make you feel better". She still looked a little weary about doing anything so Dib took her hand and said "come on what would you lose" "Ok I'll try like you said she does look cool". "yea Chelly I'll be there" said Aaron as he hung up the phone. "yo Chels Korkey wants to get to know you a little bit better" "well I'd love to meet her." "H...h..hi I'm Korkey and well yea I'm a normal Girl I guess" she said shyly "well I'm Chelsey but my friends call me Chib, Chels, Chelly, Squeegee so yea I'm pretty weird nothing near normal and I am pertty cool to be around with." she said in hopes she would at least say something back to let her know that she wanted to be friends. "Wow maybe this isn't so bad can we be friends" surprised she said "sure I mean why not I don't bite..... Much. And to Dib and Chelsey's surprise they actually got a laugh from Korkey, not the occasional giggle or smile but an actual laugh. "Coolio hair due" Chelsey said as she opened the door for Alex, Meg, and the gang. "Wait you use coolio too?!" said Korkey in shock that someone else used the word to. "yea I got it from that old Show.... ""Bomb the Room" they said at the same time "Wow someone else that's human actually watches it too." they both gave a girly shriek, "EEEPP!!!" And right as they did that the gang was watching in question wondering what they were doing, " uhhhh Chib, Korkey what are you doing" said Will with this wide eyed look on his face. "Nothing Will." Chelly said hoping he'd let it go. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" "Good grief Jimmie what is it" said Meg staring at him wishing that he would grow a more manly scream. "that fish it's....it's " "dead" said Korkey smiling "his name is SqueeNny cod" " AWESOME JHONNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC NAMES" said Meg jumping up and down. " It's her favorite comic EVER" said Alex trying to hold her down with rope and Ty's help. "So why exactly are we here" said Aaron "well Aaron we are here for one common cause ZIM IS AN ALIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dib and Chelsey blurted out. "OK didn't I tell you Chelsey that aliens are still in the process of being discovered so technically they don't exist" said Alex wrapping Meg in Duct Tape "well I know what I saw and it wasn't pleasant I don't even think that it's Zim that we are dealing with here the Zim I know doesn't have anything that looked like that". to their surprise they also remembered Zim had been acting weird earlier that day. Dib turned around to ask Korkey something but to his surprise she was gone! "you guys where's Korkey?!" everyone looked allover the house, she was no where to be found. Dib was so worried but he thought he knew where to go.... Zim's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Not Zim?

Later at Zim's house Korkey was tied up on to a table she looked to the right of her and she saw Zim and GIR also tied. "But wait how'd you get there when you tied me up?" "that wasn't

me that was another clone of some sort but all I can tell you Dib friend is that it's not Irken. I think that what we are about to endure is going to be painful." Zim said looking at the ceiling.

Korkey saw that he was staring there for a long time so she decided to see what he meant by "painful" for herself. All she had to do is glance at the ceiling to be frightened, what they

had seen was alien devices with razor sharp edges. She froze with fear "Z...Z..Zim do you know what this stuff is" "No clue" Zim said "what's your name" "Korkey why?" "no reason" he

said as he tried to wiggle free. "Master do you think that he knows the way to get out of these rope thingies" GIR said as he pointed to the imposter Zim. "Why yes I do but why on Earth

would I tell you" the imposter Zim said as he changed back into his original form. Pure, deep, red eyes, Red suit, curved antenna that looked like two 7's and he was a little on the short

side but taller than Zim. "HAHAHAHAHA this was too easy I captured the alien trying to take over this pathetic planet and his robot slave plus a human test subject" He said in this evil

unmistakable voice. "Human test subject NOOO I CAN'T BE I STILL HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME GROWING UP DATING DIB MARRYING DIB!!!! SOO MUCH wait was that out loud

whoops." Korkey said, blushing. MIR come here to help explain my plan to these . . . unsupiriors." MIR is his robot slave and she had projected a simulation on the wall." OK we are here

to take this planet and use it for our new base because ours was taken over by the Irken armada and then destroyed by a giant hamster that came from Earth. we are going to destroy

all humans with the clones that we make from you and your friend that are coming to find her." He said pointing at Korkey. "But they have no idea where I am so how are they going to

know to come here?" Korkey said hoping that he would not lure them to the house. "I had pretended to fall in love with you last night at The humans house and it seems that he has..."

"OH THIS IS SO STUPID" Zim said realizing that this was his base " COMPUTER INTRUDER ALERT!!!" he said knowing that it would lock down and find the intruder "COMPUTER REALESE"

he said as the computer had taken them out of the rope. He took Korkey's arm and GIR's antenna and Ran as fast as he could out of his house. once out f the base he had put it in

complete lock down. "Oh my gosh thank you Zim you saved me" Korkey said as she gave him a quick hug. And then she saw her friends and Dib watching in shock. "KORKEY what did he

do to you are you Ok oh my gosh" said Dib as he hugged her in Joy to find her. "YOU WHAT DID YOU DO" he said as he saw Zim. "He didn't do anything Dib he actually saved me from

the ... the ...uhhhh" "The Irnict." Zim said "his entire race is the Irkens enemy and he is very dangerous to any race of any kind." And as Dib was going to say Lies all lies, there was a ship

that crashed out of Zim's roof "I'll be back Irken and human Oh I'll be back but stronger much stronger!!" And with that thought he flew away in a flash. "I'm scarred" Korkey said as she

"Cuddled" with Dib. "It's Ok Korks We'll be stronger than he could ever Be with our group. Right guys?" "Sure" "OK" "SI" "yep". "Zim your welcome to come to my house tonight." Dib said

sincerely. "OK" he said knowing he needed some where to stay. "sure I hope that I won't burden you Dib human." And soon everyone left for home and the three of them went to Dib's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Jak's plan

"Gooodnight Korkey" Zim and Dib said to her as she fell soundly asleep. "Hey zim" Dib said as he got ready to go to sleep as well (after putting GIR in a box to keep him hidden) "thanks for saving her if you didn't I wouldn't know what to do" "you know what Dib me and you could actually be good friends what do you say we just put the bad times behind us and call it truce." "I can live with that" then they shook hands and were getting along very well. And as Dib was falling asleep he felt an arm wrap around him and he turned around to see what it was and he just then relized that he was in his bed because he let Zim have his palet on the floor. He thought well maybe she won't mind . . . . . . . . maybe. And he did kinda liked the fact that he had something living and warm hugging him. He was soo in love, so he held her hand and peacefuly fell asleep smiling. That morning Korkey woke up before Dib and Zim to find that she was hugging Dib and he was holding her hand. she thought to herself *OH my gosh I love him so much but wait I can't let him know that* . . . . Not yet* so she quickly unwrapped her arms from around him and Kissed his head hopeing he would have sweet dreams. She went down stairs to help Gaz make breakfast and about 5 minutes Later Dib was starting to wake up. " Hey Zim how was it staying up watching the sky on that telescope?" he asked knowing that Zim doesn't sleep. " oh I was just thinking of home and how much I welll. . . miss it just a bit." "wow really" Dib said amazed to see this side of Zim. far off in space there was something eles going on "my shortest iI have come with urgent news"Jak said as he watched two figures on screen shift with glee "oooooooooooooo What kind of news" said Shortest Green (the shortest are as short as Skoodge) "Uhhhhh didn't I just say urgent?" Jak said as he watched one of them jump up for more snacks. "Ok Jak what were you going to say?" "well I have gotten the DNA for the robot clones that I also successfully invented and I am ready for you to start the fleet twords this wreached planet"! he said as he flashed two tubes one with a lock of Korkey's hair and the other with Zims skin sample. "very wonderful Jak!"said Shortest Blue. Back on Earth Dib and Zim were actually becoming friends and not trying to kill each other. "hey Korks whats wrong" Dib said noticing that Korkey looked alittle down and not really self. "Oh just thinking about how much I miss my parents and how much I need to change clothes" she said as she looked at her torn shirt and ripped pants. " I can help come to my room with me for a minute" Dib said as he Took her arm. he ran to his room and grabed his black long sleeved shirt and then he grabbed one of his normal shirts and told her to try them on. She did and she looked in the mirror to see what they looked like on her" wow these acctually look pretty good on me and they fit perfectly! " " Well you know 'm always here for you when you need something and I always will be" Dib said with a big smile on his face. GIR heard noise and thought that there was a party so he busted out of the box and started to beat box "GIR what are you doing out of the . . . . . hang on get in your costume" Dib said as he handed Gir his doggy suit. "oky Doky wwwwooooooo Whats that?!!?" oh it's Korkey" Dib said as he closed his window to his room (not relizing that Jak was staring staight in he was in disgiuse).GIR was amazed at how pretty Korkey was so all he could do was stare. "Ok GIR we need to get you to Zim " Dib said smiling at him knowing that he was thinking the same thing about Korkey that he was *how beautiful*. They walked down stairs so they can finish their breakfast . . . . But Jak had other plans in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

The Big Switch

when they got down stairs and Jak found that the coast was clear he sprang into action. He had already set out traps to capture Zim and Korkey the night before when

everyone was asleep and he had to be extra quiet because Zim never sleeps but he did it and he was ready But what he didn't see coming was the group of friends

that he saw at Skool and they were coming to Dibs house. He thought if he hid they wouldn't find him but he heard foot steps Coming up the stairs only one pair

though. Then he saw whose it was Chelsey "the Crazy girl" That was at Skool. He decided that he would take her hostage as well so that she wouldn't meddle

around with his plans. he slowly came up behind her and grabbed her he put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't speak and he told her his plans with her and

the other two Zim and Korkey. "Hello friend of Zim's A.K.A. Chelsey." "mm...mmmmmmmmmhhmm... mMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!" She tried to speak but couldn't. "no use

fighting it your coming with me and your going to be bait for the others" she tried her best to get out of his grasp to warn them that he was back but he got out some

sort of gas that knocked her out. "HEEHEHE!" He laughed to himself so he decided to let the traps capture Korkey and Zim while he put her back on his ship. "hey

anybody notice where Chelly went she's been gone for a while" said Meg looking around the room. "Didn't she go to your room Dib?" Korkey said as she looked under

the table. "yea I think so" he said as he and some others went upstairs. Ironically Zim and Korkey were the only two that had stayed and that had worked right in

with Jaks plan. The traps were activated and they were caught in a net and were unable to yell for help because they were rapidly taken up into the ships cargo bay

where Jak was waiting with Chelsey's body on the floor. "YOU KILLED HER!!!!" Korkey and Zim said at the same time. " NO she is in a deep unconsciousness that she

will not wake up from for a long while" " then why do you have her tied up like that " Zim asked pointing at her. "Just in case but I doubt that could happen" he said

with an accomplished smile. "you won't get away with it Dib will find out that you took us and come looking for us " Korkey said "No he won't because I've taken care

of that problem with these babies." he said showing them a screen with Dibs Kitchen area on it and they saw themselves sitting where they were before talking

exactly like them. "but how...." Zim said "Cloning robots I'm surprised that you don't know this Zim I mean you being alien and stuff" " and you think you can fool our

friends they know that's not us their smarter than you think" Zim said as he saw then all conversating and laughing "maybe we need to look for my Chelly at her

house she might be there " Will said as he started calling her house. When they got a hold of her parents her mom picked up , "hello" "yea this is Will is Chels there?"

he said in hopes she was. "Oh no she's not here she's over at Dibs house" Oh thank you " he said not wanting to frighten her that her child was missing. "Well

what'd she say" Alex asked kinda hoping that it was just a joke that she was pulling on them. "she isn't there either this isn't like her at all just to disappear like that"

Will said. "hey how about we go check my surveillance cameras" Dib said knowing that something strange had gone on up there.


	10. Chapter 10

The Revealing

"Oh no! What survalince I didn't see anything that looked like a human camera." Jak said "hahahahahahahaha welcome to the 21st century dumdum we can disguse

them now they will see what you did to Chelsey and then they will know about what you did to us and they will find us and when they do they will beat you at your

own game" Korkey said confidently knowing that they would notice. "hey I gots a question" Bailey said "yes go on Robo Clone Korkey said. "Well why do you and . . . .

Zim Look all of a sudden emotionless andshiny and how come you guys don't actually move the right way?" he asked looking at them as though they had lobsters

coming out of them. " Well I guess it's because . . . . . . . HEY LOOK SQUIRRLE!!!!!!!!!" The Robo Zim clone said as he tried to distract his attention some where else so

that he wouldn't find out what Jaks plan was but it was too late for that they had already discovered the footage of what had happened earlier. "oh my gosh We

need to save her thank goodness he hasn't gotten Korkey and Zim yet". Dib said. "HA I knew that they'd fall for it" Jak said with much joy. "now all we have to do is

get an army strong enough . . . . . . " Meg said as she looked around the room. "Oh yea! we have one but how are we going to get his corrdanates?" " you know I

didn't think about that how are we going to stop him if we don't know where we can find him hey wait Zim" Dib said in hopes that Zim had some sort of way to find

Him. Dib ran to Zim and put his hands on his shoulders and shook him " ZIM you HAVE to know some way that we can find him so we stop him from taking you and

Korkey and save Chelly and the ENTIRE world COME ON MAN YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE!!!!" he said in one breath and is now starring Zim in the face hypervetilating.

He relized that he was not doing anything and that Korkey had no emotion or any kind on her face " Hey Korks you OK?" he asked. Nothing but pure silence filled the

room. Dib went up to Korkey and tapped her. She hit the ground with a metalic thud and the Zim clone had glitched and shut down. the room was silent for a moment.

" He has Korkey and Zim" Dib said softly " plus Chelsey and he wants to take over our earth I SAY THAT HE HAS GONE TOO FAR!!!!!". The room had a sudden lift in

spirit one that made every one feel like they could have a chance to do something big in the World like saving it. " OH NO THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!!"

Jak said as he glanced over to Korkey and Zim who in which were smiling knowing that they had Trust worthy friends that Cared for them. Just as all this was

happening Chelsey was starting to wake up from her unconssouiness just to find that she was tied up and could not speak. "MMMMMMMMMM MMM MM

HMMHMHMHMGHP" she tried. "No use little human it is tied better than you could ever tie it." Jak said as he sat there and gloated on his accomplishment. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHA HAHAH HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! they will never find you in this deep void of space so I do not see why you two are smiling". "come on Dib I know

you can do it think of someway to get us" Korkey said silently to where only her and Zim could hear her. " I know you miss him Zim said as he did something he has

never done to another living being. He hugged her to actually comfort her " It's going to be ok I know that he will think of someway to help us and can you keep a

secret" Zim asked Korkey "yea sure" she said with a smile on her face. " I kinda like . . . . . NO LOVE Gaz." he said blushing. "your secret's safe with me " she said

crossing her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Rescue?

Chelsey was just starting to figure out Where she was at and what was going on. she saw a button that said locater and with her lack of impulse controle she HAD to

try and push it. " hey what do you think your doing little worm?" Jak asked Chelsey as she was squirming to the button (which was conviniently placed close to the

ground where she was at). "UMPH" she said as she kicked as hard as she could and there was this loud beep that went through out the ship. " YOU STUPID HUMAN

NOW THEY WILL SURELY KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!!" "hey did you hear that?" Alex said though the moniter that Jak was watching. "Oh no not the speaker too" Jak

said as he looked back to see that chelsey was headed for the computer to put them on screen. he ran as fast as he could but no progress was made so he called

upon MIR. she woke up from her nap and flew to Chelsey in which she was to late chelsey had already connected Dibs computer "Korkey! Zim! Chelsey! oh my gosh

where are you?" Dib asked as he traced the call which would have normaly been protected by the field around it but Chelsey shut it down. "WE'RE IN JAK'S SHIP DIB

GO TO MY BASE AND TAKE GIR HE CAN HELP YOU FIND THE SHIPS AND STUFF YOU'LL NEED TO GET HERE" Zim said as he saw that he didn't have much time because

Jak was coming to shut down the transmission. "Chelly I'm coming for you sweetheart I love you and I'm not going to let him hurt you" Will said putting a smile on her

face. " DIB I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I . . . . . . . . " *transmission ended* "love you" Korkey said as she watched Jak shut down the transmission. "what you

thought that you would get away with this "Chelly" HA who was that your lover boy hmmmm..... I know what I'm going to do with you, you little charletin" Jak said as

he got out a stronger version of what he had used on her before to knock her out. "now sleep little Chelly sleep very very peacfully" and right as he was trying to

open up the bottle of the toxin Korkey and Zim had swung the Net to where it knocked him down and he let his grip loose of Chelsey which turned her right side up.

"run Chelsey and get to the main controles so that we can try to steer this back to Earth!" Zim said as Jak was getting back up "OK I have had enough play time with

you " Jak said as he activated his pak and the pak extended it's 4 arms and grabbed her. she was upside down when he had gotten her closer. "ya thought that you

could get away with that" he asked her as he put her far up on his ships celine and made sure that she could not get out and then he moved on to torment Zim and

Korkey. "what you think that stupid excuse for a robot menion can help them do anything to rescue you two I don't think so" he said to Zim " well I think that he can

he's smarter than he appears (at times)." Zim said knowing that GIR was trust worthy. Later On Earth "what do you think that she was going to say?" Dib asked Alex

" well she could have said a variety of things "I hate you" I need you " I miss you " I think that you need more deoderent" I think it's well you pretty much get the

point and what is a GIR exactly?" he had said. "It's his robot slave" Dib said as he searched around for him. "Robot slave ok I think that you have finally flipped Dib" Ty

said as he gave him a weird look. " I know you guys think that I'm crazy but Zim is an alien and you guys should know this by now

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" "WHAT WHAT HAPPENED" Meg asked. Dib was on the floor near his bed

hypervintalting with GIR sitting on him smiling " HI DIB WHERE'S MY MASTER?" GIR asked with the sweetest face ever. "OH MY GOSH THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!! this

technology is way ahead of our time there is no . . . . . . . unless Dib IS right" Alex said as he looked back to Dib in amazement "YOU GUYS DIBS NOT INSANE " "told you

I wasn't. Now we need to get to zim's base so that we can get the information that we need so that we can save them and well. . . . . . I guess we have to stop an

invasion too." Dib said as he tried to get ahold Agent Darkbooty. "huh?" Meg said as she turned away from hugging GIR's insides out. "MEEEP URR GAAA uhh*sigh*"

GIR had managed to get out while she was squeezing him. "Well most aliens have leaders that send them here to destroy the earth and they come in invasions and

or "fleets". "ok?..... so what do we do we need transportation and suits and weapons and alien spray that was on SpongeBob ans we . . . . " "I'm going to stop you

right there Bailey It's all covered" Dib said "how" Jimmie said with a smart alec tone, then the doorbell rang, Dib smiled "this is how my friend".


	12. Chapter 12

Now we're getting somewhere!

when they went down stairs to answer the door they opened it to see a janitor figure "so what's he gonna do clean us?" Jimmie said laughing "NO you guys this is

Agent Darkbooty" he said smiling knowing they would show a bit more respect than that. "CHELSEY'S HOLEY JACKET ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!!" Meg said with wide eyes

she had to wipe off her glasses to make sure that they weren't smudged or fogged "why are you a janitor?" "It's my cover Job so that no one knows that I'm the

head of the Swollen Eyeball Network. I heard that you kids need suits and weapons." "yea and transportation" Aaron said to reinterate what Jimmie had said before

"We're taking Zim's ship I'm pretty sure that I can fly it I mean how hard could it be It shouldn't be much different from Tak's ship" Dib said as he took the Items from

Agent Darkbooty. "OK guys lets get ready" Dib said handing out the stuff. "wait Agent Darkbooty" Alex went back. "uuhhmm well can you liked you know well give me

some pointers on how you created the SEN?" "maybe some other time cause I think that your friends need you now" he said glancing up into the dark clear sky. "oh

yea well I'll talk to you later I"M GONNA BE A HERO kinda!" he ran off to go get suited up and armored. "ok you guys now It's off to Zim's house to get the ship sooooo

that Dib can drive it right?" Will said as he looked in the mirror to see how his suit looked. "Heeeeeyy I look gooooood!" " OK back on subject we need to well get GIR

to Zim's base so he can crack the codes to well all the stuff I guess" Dib said as they all went on to Zim's base but when they got there , wouldn't you know GIR

forgot the Codes. "UUUHHMM no wait uh WAFFLES" "*Access Denied*" , and this went on till night fall. "OK GIR let me Try it" Dib said as he had stepped in front of GIR

and randomly typed in GAZ. "*access approved*" "WHOA AWESOME" he said as he entered the house. "OK GIR where is Zim's ship?" Meg asked him as if she were

talking to a baby. "IN the Voot Cruiser Bay" He said as he pointed to the most obvious button in the room. Dib Hit his hands to his face as everyone else was like

"UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHGGGGG!!!!" "ok let's go" Dib said as they got in to the Voot Cruiser. "OK does ANYBODY need to go to the bathroom" Alex asked as he sat In

the Co- pilot seat. There were looks coming from Meg and Ty. "OK hurry up and go that's why I said go before we got in the suits and left Dib's house. 20 minutes

later they got back. "ANYBODY ELSE?" Dib asked "uhh me" Alex said "uhg hurry we need to be leaving now. 10 minutes later everybody was in and ready to go

"WWWWWAAAAAIIIIITTTTTT!" GIR yelled "I have to gooooooo!" Dib looked back with this look as if he could kill him then said "YOU CAN HOLD IT" Then they were off

in the blink of an eye. Later in the cruiser everyone was getting bored and cramped. "*sigh* are we there yet" Bailey said in a tone that sounded like he was so

bored that he was fixing to die. "Not yet But we will be in about an hour. . . . . . AN HOUR!!!!!!!!!!" Dib was shocked anything can happen in an hour he thought to

himself. "there has to be boosters on this thing Dib . . . . . . wait a minute Here they are!!!" Alex said and he aimed for the button. "oh good just make sure tha . . . . . .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They were shooting through space faster than the speed of light then Dib

pressed the emergancy stop button. "*Hypervinalating* you put it on medium" he said trying to catch his breath. "OOOOOOOOPPPPS! I pressed the High one." Alex

said with his Chibi face. "NNNNOOOO WE DIDN'T NOTICE" Dib said as he glanced at the fuel levels "*sigh* we're low on fuel now we'll never be able to save Zim,

Chelsey and Korkey, my poor Korkey" ". . . . wait you . . . . . Like her don't you?" Alex said staring at Dib with soulful eyes "and you miss her OK YOU GUYS STOP

PLAYING AROUND WE'VE GOT A LOVE SITUATION Dib's 1st Love!!!" "awwww really" Will said with a smile on his face "Yes . . . . . I Love Korkey but DON'T any of you tell

ANYBODY GOT IT!" "yes sir" everyone said. "DAMN IT how are we gonna get there now?" Ty had said "Ty there are chidren present!" Meg said as she squeezed GIR.

" wait what is that?" Alex said as he looked out of his side of the window. "It looks like a . . . . . GIRL!" Dib said as he also was looking out of the window. "HI!" The

Mysterious Figure said. "YIPES!" Jimmie said as he hid behind Aaron. "H...h..h..hello Uh *ahem* how are you well out there?" Dib asked amazed that she was still

breathing seeing there is no air in space. She had "let herself in" the ship. "HOW"D YOU DO THAT!!!" Dib asked "The Irken way" she said as she giggled "Hi my name's

MiF" she said as she worked her way over to Alex "Hey your pretty cute" She said as she had flipped her Blue highlighted Black hair out of her Big crystal like eyes so

she could let him see her better. Alex was sweating at this point An alien was hitting on him. she nudged him so that she could sit a little closer to him. "Uuum yes MiF

could you help us." Dib said trying to Break that up then there was a soft whisper coming from Meg "get a room" then Ty and Bailey started to snicker."why yes I

can."


	13. Chapter 13

You ARE me

Back on Jak's ship he had decided to tourture his Prisoners Because Chelsey had fainted from lack of oxygen. " So Zim I have Just One question for you" "Yes you big

Jerk" Zim said as he was gettint very irritable "why Exactly were you living on that pathetic excuse for a damned Planet i remember years ago you wanted to take

over all sorts of planets and now your living on my next target for my next home." "well I ... . was suposed to . . . . . uhh *sigh* I can't destroy it. "He said with a look

of defeat on his face. "I can't destroy it because it's Kinda grown on me and I like it" "Just as I thought your no longer the Invader That I used to know yo. . . . " "wait

what do you mean that you used to know I just met you." "HA HA HA you DON'T remember do you?" "Uh no" " you ignerant fool I AM YOU just your opposite, many

years ago the Irkens had tried out a new Cloning device so that they could have a better and stonger army but there was a malfunction in the device that made the

clones Come out as the opposite of the original being. when they had found this out they assumed that the extra strength and evilness didn't work either so they

dumped us out on a planet far from theirs. When I had found out that there was an Irken assigned a planet near ours I had asked my leaders The shortest If I could

further Investigate the one called Zim. they granted me permission. so for the past Earth year I have followed you around finding your weaknesses and what I

needed to know then I found out that you were my Clone because of the way you laughed. I knew that I could get you then. now That I have you and a human I can

take you back to my Leaders so we can run further Tests on you to find out where the Irkens are and find out their weaknesses so that we can destroy them in turn

making us the feared ones in the Universe. and while I'm at it I'll take everything that you know and love With the info I get from this little Earth brat and destroy it"

Jak said. " Not if we can help it !!!" Dib said as they Broke through the ships walls. Jak noticed who they were and got ready to run " you stole my friends your trying

to take over my planet and you'er trying to kill us I think that thats One step to far wouldn't you agree?" Dib said with a gun ready and Loaded pressed close to Jaks

chest. " you wouldn't want to do that now seeing that you would have three strikes against you" "what are you talking about" Dib said looking back noticing that Zim

and Korkey were no longer in the safty of the net " OH NO YOU WOULDN'T PLEASE NO" "I would" Jak said as he had Zim and Korkey tied together and at gun point. "

now all you have to do Is mind to your self and they won't get hurt to much understand." Jak said as he ran off with them and on his way out Zim managed to press a

button that had released Chelsey out of the hold that she was in. she fell with a thud on the floor. A strong silence had captured the room. "C....c..chelly?" Will said

as he was starting to cry. He had nelt down and was holding her in his arms. he had removed the rope from her body to reveal scars from Jaks metal arms and he

removed the bandana from her mouth. Meg, Alex, Ty, Jmmie, Aaron, Bailey, and Dib were also crying. GIR looked as though he would cry along with them. Will had

softly kissed her lips and set her down on the floor softly. Then a soft sigh had come from her "_what i miss?"_ and slowly her eyes had opened and she saw all of her

friends surrounding her _"why are all of you crying?" "_OH CHIBBY" Will said as he hugged her and then gave her a Big Kiss on the lips. Her eyes widened then slowly

closed. "wow I must have missed something really important Hey where's Korkey and Zim and who's that?" "oh my gosh I forgot about Them!! thank you Chels" Dib

said as he hugged her. she whispered in his ear, "go do it Dib I beleive in you and to keep you going She loves you". Dib was shocked he looked at Chelsey and she

winked " We're Right behind you Dib" she said as she tried to stand up on her own and fell right back down. then MiF had helped her up "hey I'm MiF. hang on it looks

like you need help standing up Hey GIR come here." GIR had to hold her up with a flatbed and he angled it to where she could see in front of her "thanks GIR." she

said as she held Will's hand "OK you guys when I woke up from that stuff I had seen a map of the ship over there and it has a dot that blinks. The dot represents his

robot MIR and where she is at so where she's at he's at." and so they found that she was in the autopsy room and so was Jak.


	14. Chapter 14

WOOPS!

"THERE!!" they all said. "Wait an autopsy room OH MY FREAKING GOD this is SOOO not good!!"Meg said as she stared down the long hallway seeming as though it

never ended. "DAMN IT THAT BASTERD GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAA!!!!" Dib said as he fell to the ground clutching his head sweating and crying softly. "_he _

_took my Korkey, and my best friend Zim_, . . . . . why?" "It's going to be ok I have a plan" Chelsey said as she slowly got off of the flat bed and walked over to him to

comfort him. they went though with her plan. "ok team ALFA you guys take the air vents", and Jimmie Aaron and MiF started to go to the nearest vent opening. "team

DEVI you guys take the hall", and Alex Ty and Meg took the cloaking jackets and moved silently but swiftly down the long hall. "Ok what do we do?" Will said as he

looked around to see only Dib and Chelsey. "oh you'll see." *DING DONG* "Oh who could that be?" Jak said as he and MIR went to answer the door. as he opened

the door he saw a tall figure with an enormous Head and a weird looking dog with braces. "Uhhm . . . . Yes can I help you" Jak said as he looked at them strangely.

"Uhhhh *ahem* yes I think that you can you see my ship was wreaked Light-years away from here and I need a phone to call my folks on uhhhh. . . Planet Meekrob"

Dib said remembering what the alien shoes said. "uhhhh sure." Jak said as he pulled out a cell phone. Then Chelsey looked though the hole in her costume and saw

that The guys had gotten Zim and Korkey so she gave the signal by nudging Will's leg In which he tapped Dib. "wait do I know you" Jak asked "uhhhh I don't think so

heh heh" "Oh I think I do" he said as he grabbed Dibs costume off Revealing Will and then he took Chelsey's off too "Hi" she said as she frowned slowly and slightly.

"how do you think that this is going to help you save your pathetic friends?" Jak asked with a smile growing on his face. "that is otherwise known as a distraction." A

voice said behind Jak, he turned around to find that they had gotten Korkey and Zim out and were aborting the ship. "Thank you guys" Korkey said to Alex and Ty as

they helped her out of the ropes and into the Ship. Dib, Will , and Chelsey ran to the ship as fast as they could and Jumped in. Jak had tried to seal the exit before

they could escape and succeeded. "Now how are we going to get out of here this is so not COOLIO!!!!" Chelsey said freaking out hugging Meg and Will until they

could breathe. "*GASP* do you think you can let up on the squeezing a bit please?" Meg asked trying to break free. "OK you guys this is going to take all of us to get

out of this mess so anybody got any ideas?" Dib said as it fell silent then a huge crash was heard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all said as

they were shaken around. "wait did you guys do what I had asked you to?" Chelsey said as she hit a window. "do you mean sigh fin the fuel in the enormous robot

and cut the power in the ship?" MiF said hanging on to Alex. "YES!" "OH then yes you know it's amazing where an air duct will take you isn't it" "wait Chelsey how did

you know that he was going to use the ship?" Zim said as they all were still being shaken around by the MegadoomerCombat Stele Mech. " well I didn't I just thought

that it would be funny to do it" she said with a smile then the shaking from the stomping stopped instantly. "DAMNED THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF MACHINERY!!!!" Jak

cursed the robot for a while and the gang was basically in trap because the megadoomers extendible arms were putting enough pressure on it to keep the ships

door from opening. "Just wait the robot will be completely drained of power then it will release us so we can escape while Jak is being a Sailor" Meg said with a

confident face while Bailey said "Uhm I did not understand what you just said so that means that you are making sense!" "how do you know?" Korkey asked using

what knowledge she had of Meg and agreeing with Bailey Most of the time she never makes sense. "I saw it in a movie once you know the one where they all die in

the end" she said then everyone had realized WHAT she had said then they felt a slight shift then they were falling

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

" they all screamed seeing that it was a long way down "well I guess this is it we all die here" Dib said trying to get what he wanted to say to Korkey Out "Korkey I

*OOOOFFFF*" they hit the ground and nothing was heard. "Did anyone make it of so put your hand up" Will said looking around through the rubble. Nothing was said

nor heard.


	15. Chapter 15

WOWZ

Moments later a faint sigh was heard and two Bloody bruised hands came up through the mess of parts. Then Jak started to laugh then he fell to the ground. the 2

hands were Dib and Alex. They were ok and they helped in the search for everyone else. next they found Aaron, Jimmie, Ty, Meg, and Bailey all were covered in cuts

bruises and a few broken bones were detected. "Wait wheres the others?" Dib said as he looked for Zim, MiF, Chelsey, and especialy Korkey he was worried that she

was hurt horribly or killed he was more worried about what happened to her than his own wounds. They found Zim and he was covered in blood and he was

unconsious just like Jak. sounds were heard through the rubble. Chelsey and MiF were found and were bleeding also. Jak and Zim began to wake up but still no

Korkey. Dib was nearly in tears until a faint sigh was heard. Dib ran to the area where he heard the noise and started escavating. "Korkey . . . . Korkey if you can hear

me say coolio. . . " nothing was heard for a few moments and Jak was gaining strength back fast. Then this was heard_,"coolio. . . ." _everyone was looking now and

then they saw a symbol that looked like the one on Dib's shirt and it had Korkey in it. They raced to help her out and Zim Fought his way up to help. When they got

her out they were so relieved that she was still breathing. Dib started to smile and cry, he hugged her and whispered in her ear before anything else happened "I

love you Korkey and I always will no matter what happens" She smiled then her eyes closed, she had fainted because of all the stress. Dib and Alex were talking out

how to get out of there the voot cruiser had been telaported back to the Base for repair and there was no way out of that ship. The others were Taking Jak and tying

him up so he could not hurt anyone when he completly woke up. Zim still hurting fell to the ground everyone ran to him. "Dude are you ok?" Chelsey asked as she

took his Cold hand and held it. Zim could not speak all he could do was show them, show them the large piece of debree peircing his body. " Oh my gosh" MiF

exclaimed. Jak was waking up from his coma letting out a faint snicker then a loud grunt of pain. He looked down to see that he was bleeding in the exact same spot

that Zim had his wound. "Hey you guys look at Jak he has a mark just like Zim" Bailey pointed out, "OK that does not make since he did not get hurt . . . . . . Did he?"

Alex excamined the wounds. "Wait you guys it does because Jak is Zims opposite double thingy!" Chelsey said Remembering what she had heard About Jak. After she

told them what was going on according to apparent clues they relized that they could not do ANYTHING to Jak. "Well what can we do?" Meg asked "WELL WE CAN

START BY KEEPING HIM FROM DOING THAT!!!!" Ty yelled as he saw Jak with a dagger aiming straight for his heart. Chelsey ran over to him and smiled and said with

uncertainty " you don't want to do that dude for if you do you will be dead as well and we don't want that do we?" Zim struggling for life in a pool of blood was trying

to reach something on the floor right next to him they looked like Plyers. "What's Zim doing?" Bailey asked looking confused. Zim reached them and clamped them

around the debree. "NO ZIM YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!!!" Dib franticly said running towards Zim to stop him but alas he was too late. Zim Yanked it out and slowly closed

his eyes. Dib ran over to Zim crying a little seeing Korkey with her eyes closed also made him want to cry more so much was happening then Zim opened his eyes.

"Dib don't cry for me please" Dib looked up to see Zim talking. "But your dying . . . . . your my friend I can't just sit here and watch you die. . . . . " "Is Korkey OK?" Zim

Interuppted Dib. Dib glanced at her then with so many Questions of why Zim just asked that He said softly "yes . . . . yes she is". "You know you have something

golden there sweet at heart . . . Kind . . . . Beautiful. . she needs someone like you to love her because she loves you very much *cough , cough*" Zim said now with

Blood streaming down the corners of his mouth. "Zim I . . . . I . . . want you to know that all the fights we had . . . . . and everything I didn't mean any of it I just

wanted you to be my friend" Dib Confessed, crying and remembering the fun times that they had had together. "Dib" Zim said "We were always friends. . . . . " Dib

just wanted to turn back time and just stop this from happening. He clenched his eyes shut trying not to cry then he felt a soft, warm hand grasp his. it was Korkey

trying to comfort him. Jak was also dying and MIR wanted to stop that so she untied him and pushed a button on his Pak to give him a little jump-start. "Dib tell Gaz

that Ilove her very very much and GIR Tell the Tallest my missions off I don't want to harm this planet . . . . this planet I call home". GIR , crying, managed to get out a

faint "Yes . . . . . master." Jak was right behind Meg With a dagger about to go on a quick Homicidal spree then Bailey spotted him. "MEG LOOK OUT!!" everyone looked

back to see Jak bloody scared and holding the weapon. MiF ran towards him head butting him in the side but what she didn't know is that she knocked him closer to

Dib, Zim, and Korkey. "OH NO YOU GUYS LOOK OUT!!!" MiF screamed out to them. Dib grabbed Korkey and told her to hold on as he took Zim by the arm and ran

towards the hall with Jak right behind "YOU GUYS TRY TO MONUVER THIS THING BACK HOME!" He yelled the orders out and we all followed them. "OK you guys we

have a mission we must some how think of a way to . . . to . . . toooooooo uhhhhhhh. . . . . . Make this thing move" Ty said with confedence. "Ok you guys this is what

we're gonna do.


	16. Chapter 16

We need this devil off our backs

**sorry you guys if this is a little randomi just can't think right now i have a few problems but it's ok i'm ok cause i got this 0.o**

Dib was running down the pitch black hallway all that was heard was his fast paced footsteps and and rapid breathing. Korkey was scared and speechless all she

could do was hold on tightly to Dib. Zim had a flashing button on his pak that Korkey had spotted. "Dib . . . What's that on Zim's Back-pack?" she asked as her face

was reflecting the red glow of the light. "I'm . . . not . . . Sure" he gasped for breath. They stopped in a room that was well lit and at the end of the hall. " Dib push the

button . . . . " Zim said tring to remember what it does. Dib, knowing that this may be his last wish before he dies, pushed the button then there was a great spark of

light then Zim was levataited and then it seemed to heal all of Zim's wounds and then slowly was put back in Dib's arms. "Oh yeah that's what that does" Zim said

with a vancant face. "Well it's not going to help you saved my life too . . . . . . stupid life forms" Jak said holding up some sort of a light that lit up the hall. "what are

we going to do now Dib Human?" Zim asked then they were jerked to the right wall. "Ow what was that?" Korkey asked as she got up just to be thown down again.

In the bridge Ty and Bailey were fighting on who was going to steer. "NO I WANT TO DRIVE" Bailey said as he jerked on the controle. "YOUR NO WHERE NEAR OLD

ENOUGH TO EVEN THINK ABOUT DRIVING." "OK YOU GUYS THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Chelsey said as she had to pull them apart "Meg will be driving I told you guys that

already I told her everything she needs to know about driving this ship ok" "I still think that I should be driving cause I'm alot better than Ty!" Bailey yelled then that

started a whole OTHER fight. "OK i can do this I can do this everyones life is in my hands. . . . . . . . I CANT DO THIS!!!!" Meg paniced at the wheel "Well let me do it" Ty

said running to the wheel in which he was stopped mid way by Will and Alex starring him down. "ok ok ok Meg can do it" he said backing away while Dib Zim and

Korkey were about to meet their doom. "Dib that's an unusal name but it fits your unusual personality and unusually large head" Jak said trying to intimidate Dib "MY

HEADS NOT BIG why does everyone say that." "NO Dib that's what he want's you to do he's getting to your weak spot" Korkey said but right as she said that the ship

tilted and she fell right into Jak's arms. "well Dib looks like I didn't have to try to get your girl this time" Jak said to Dib as Zim was getting a snack out of a conviniantly

placed vending machine. "ZIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dib screamed "trust me on this" Zim said. Zim put his mechanical arm into the slot and made him self want

the snack so bad he forgot all that was around him and just saw the snack machine. Dib glanced at Jak and asked "why is there a snack machine in here any way?"

"hey evil master minds get hungry too" Jak answered and was still trying to find out what Zim was doing. Zim was unable to get the snack and started to get angry

and kicked it once nothing happened he beat it nothing happened he then shot lasers out at it, and once again nothing happened. He went into another room and

came out with this GIANT ROBOT!!! Dib was so surprised that he almost lost his glasses Jak had the same reaction and almost let loose of Korkey. "WHERE DID THAT

COME FROM!!!" Dib yelled to Zim "I HAVE NO IDEA IT HAS HAPPENED ONCE BEFORE!!!!" Zim pushed a button that he thought was pretty and blasted a hole in the wall

that lead straight to the "Gang". "O.o TY DID IT" Bailey screamed out not knowing exactly what happened and ran away. "HEY you can't blame this on me I did not

have any explosives in my pocket today. . . . . " Jak, being blown back and knocked out lay right in front of the robot just ready for his demise, he couldn't fight back

and it was so perfect but Zim relized that his life to would be at stake and jumped out of the Robot and walked up to Jak. "Zim what are you doing he could come to

any second" Dib explained as Zim pulled a strange liquid out of his pocket. This liquid was bluish-green and was bubbling, Zim held this in his hand, silent and

cautious, he slowly opened the tube and tipped it to where it poured into Jak's slightly opened mouth. Korkey saw that Zim was losing his green and turning a peach

color like the rest of them, he was also growing long black hair that stayed in his face. "Zim . . . . you . . . your . . Human" Korkey responded to what she saw then

everyone could see that our once alein Zim was now . . . . . human.


	17. Chapter 17

well that was . . . . . unexpected

"Zim are you . . . ok" Dib asked the now human Zim. "well now i know how you humans feel when you say that your tired" Zim replied with a

smile on his face. Dib hugged his friend and smiled then everyone came around to check out the new Zim. then there was a silence when

Dib fell to the ground clutching his heart coughing up blood and bleeding uncontrollably. "DIB" Korkey cried as she ran up to him, Jak was

back. He had a gun in his hand, blood on his mouth, ready to kill. "Zim, you thought that you made it easier for you to kill me . . . but really

you just did my work for me. You put your alien DNA in me so that you could turn in to something else so that you could kill me without

killing yourself and in doing so you've put your friend in danger. So my question to you Zim is . . What are you going to do now, now that you

know that you are just a shot away from death". Jak started to laugh while Dib, lying on the floor drenched in his own blood, was passing out

due to the massive loss of his blood. "Oh Dib" Korkey sobbed, "I . . . I . . I love you Dib, I love you more than this entire universe has to

offer space" "Korkey . . . I love you too" Dib said as he slowly closed his eyes and died. Korkey cried and laid on Dib's chest then she felt a

movement and heard a heartbeat. "huh?" Korkey said with tears streaming down her face then Dib gasped for breath. All Korkey could do

was smile. Jak saw this and said " well well look who lived pathetic. . " Korkey had just about had enough of this. She stood up and said with

anger, "ok you worthless excuse for an invader, you need to have something ripped from you, something of great value like your heart then

you will feel the way I do right now" she walked closer to him, and Jak being the way he was he just stood there thinking *hahaha inferior

human she can do nothing to harm me * She was an inch away from him and she said "ok you basterd if you would so kindly give me that

gun and just die that would be a great pleasure to all of us." "why should I". "good question" Korkey said then she balled up her fist and

punched him so hard he was thrown across the room. She grabbed the gun and pointed it directly at Jak's forehead. "heh you can't kill me"

"your right I can't but I know someone who will" then out of the darkness MIR appeared "MIR . . . . Sudden Death" and with those words MIR

brought up a laser drill and well let's say it wasn't very pretty. Zim was now at Dib's side like Dib was for him and Korkey ran quickly to do

the same. "you guys . . . . I may not make it . . but I want you all to know that . . . when I thought that I had nothing better to do in this

world but be a weirdo I felt like I could kill myself . . . . but . .. you guys have always been right here for me . . . you all are the reason I

even made it this far . . . and I want you all to know that you mean more than the world to me . . . . the only reason I was protecting it was

because of you guys. . . thank you." Dib said with tears in his eyes, GIR came up to him and held his hand, Korkey did the same. Dib slowly

shut his eyes and died, everyone was crying at this point cuddling in one another's arms. MIR arose from the crowd and sat near Dib's lifeless

body and touched the wound. there was a bright light and then the wound was gone and MIR's light dimmed and then she explained " Hello

humans after that brave hearted young human there said that I realized he needs life more than I need mine what more is there for me to do

now that I have been freed from Jak Thank you humans you all have shown me your love and faith in one another so I have spared the

scythe haired ones life by giving a part of my heart to him, yes it is mechanical but he will still live like a normal eathenoid now I must bid

you fair well." then MIR's lights were now gone she was shutdown for good no longer responding to anything. Korkey looked at Dib, still

motionless, she leaned in near his face and softly gave him a kiss then she felt a hand on the back of her head stroking her hair then she felt

Dib kiss back and they had a long slow kiss. Zim helped Dib up and hugged him "dude the reason I never actually destroyed the earth is

because I had the best friend a guy could ever ask for. . . you i was just too blind to see that before" " So was I Zim . . so was I" Dib replied

as he walked over to Korkey, who had her arms open wide for Dib, "you know what Korkey your my hero . . . our hero you saved the Earth

and all of our lives Thank you" he said then he hugged her and refused to let go. "ok you guys we kinda have a dilemma" Chelsey said as she

looked at the quadrants screen. "What is it Chels?" Ty said walking over to see what she was looking at then he got wide eyed a gasped then

screamed "YOU GUYS WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH INTO EARTH!!!!!" "oh come on it isn't that big of a deal all we have to do is steer it out of the

way" Zim said. Chelsey had a look on her face as though she could kill him "oh really?" " yes really DUH" Zim said knowing he was right.

Chelsey pushed the projection screen button and the image came up on the computer screen. "how bout this Mr. Genius" she said as

everyone saw a blue dot and a figure that resembled the ship. "oh dat ain't good" Alex said, ship was as big a the USA and they were heading

right for it.


End file.
